Vice President of the United States
The Vice President of the United States is one of only two elected members of the Executive Branch (the other being the President of the United States) and is the first person in the presidential line of succession, becoming the new President of the United States upon the death, resignation, or removal of the president. He or she also serves as the President of the Senate, but can only cast a vote in the event of a tie. United States Vice Presidents' tie-breaking votes happen very rarely. In recent times, the President has assigned the Vice President additional duties that fall outside the Vice President's constitutional duties. The Vice President, however, only performs such duties as an agent of and at the discretion of the President. These are the known Vice Presidents found in the works of Harry Turtledove. ''The Guns of the South Southern Victory Worldwar Only two Vice Presidents were identified in Worldwar: * Henry Wallace served under President F.D. Roosevelt from 1941 until his death in a bombing raid in 1944. * Harold Stassen served under President Earl Warren from 1961(?) until his ascension to presidency in 1965. Other Vice Presidents In addition to his above roles, Hannibal Hamlin is Vice President at the start of "Must and Shall," and is elevated to the office of President in 1864 when Abraham Lincoln is killed at Fort Stevens. None of his successors in either office are identified. John C. Breckinridge is the incumbent lame-duck VP for part of "Lee at the Alamo," and is referenced obliquely. John Nance Garner appears in ''Joe Steele, both the novel and the short story, where he is elected to six terms as VP before ascending to the presidency in 1953. Garner is also implicitly the VP from the beginning of The War That Came Early until January 20, 1941 (as the POD should not have affected his 1936 reelection), and is anonymously referenced in one scene of the The Big Switch, where he presides over an emergency Senate session during the last days of his second term. It is unrevealed whether he continued on in Franklin D. Roosevelt's third term, or was replaced as in OTL. In addition to his role in Worldwar, above, Henry Wallace plays an important role in "News From the Front", publicly breaking with President Franklin D. Roosevelt on the prosecution of World War II, and is probably on the verge of ascending to the presidency when Congress begins the process of impeaching Roosevelt at the end of the story. Harry Truman, FDR's final Vice President in OTL, appears in Southern Victory as mentioned above. He also appears in The Man With the Iron Heart and The Hot War as President. Richard Nixon is referenced in "Hindsight" as the incumbent Vice President. Lyndon Johnson is referenced in A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court" as the incumbent Vice President. Hubert Humphrey is the incumbent Vice President in "The Fillmore Shoggoth", and is referenced. George H. W. Bush is obliquely referenced in "Bedfellows" (which takes place when he's a former VP and former President) as someone whom the main characters are on their way to meet. An unnamed Vice President appears in Supervolcano. This person shares a few characteristics with current Vice President Joe Biden. Historical Vice Presidents in Non-Vice Presidential Roles John Adams, the first Vice President in OTL, is briefly referenced in ''The Two Georges'' as having had some importance in the North American Union's history, but it is not clear whether this entailed having any position similar to VP. Andrew Johnson appears in "Must and Shall", just after being chosen as the National Union Party nominee for Vice President, watching Hannibal Hamlin take the oath of office of President after Abraham Lincoln is killed at Fort Stevens. How the 1864 election was handled in the story is unrevealed. In The Guns of the South, Johnson is a candidate for VP on a third-party ticket in 1864, but loses. Theodore Roosevelt is a major character in Southern Victory, where he is elected President for two full terms of his own, rather than starting out as an "accidental President" as in OTL. It is unrevealed whether he was VP before he became President. Calvin Coolidge, a VP who became an "accidental President" in OTL, appears in Southern Victory as a President-elect. He did not serve as VP in this timeline. Richard Nixon appears briefly in ''The Two Georges'' (as a used steam-car salesman), Second Contact (as a Congressman), The Grapple (as a soldier), and ''Joe Steele'' (as Assistant Attorney General), but it is never suggested that he became VP or President in any of those timelines. Hubert Humphrey appears in The Man With the Iron Heart as the Mayor of Minneapolis, and is referenced obliquely in The Victorious Opposition as a pharmacist; both timelines end before he has had a chance to seek higher office. Humphrey is also referenced directly in Down to Earth as a candidate for President, but it is never suggested that he ever became VP in that timeline. See Also *President of the United States *Vice President of the Confederate States Category:Titles * * Category:United States Congress Category:United States Presidency Category:The Guns of the South Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar